Mi Mas Grande Tesoro
by Wolfmika
Summary: Un nuevo suspiro le regreso a la realidad, aferro la libreta de su a amado contra su pecho, y cerrando los ojos para no dejar ya más lagrimas libres de sus ojos rubís. Jamás desde las veces que esa libreta, ha estado en sus manos, se atrevió a mirar su interior, pero, por una ves en su vida, lo aria... del juego de CDM Lysandrox Sucrrette(Airi)


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Amour Sucre (Corazon de Melon) pertenecen a Chinomiko- san**

_**NA: el fragmento de la canción que se encuentra en esta historia es de "Rio Roma- Por eso Teamo" **_el video lo pondré en mi bio n.n y sin mas a leer.

**Mi Mas Grande Tesoro**

Es ella, para el siempre ha sido ella, nunca pensó que esa chica terminaría siendo el gran amor de su vida, pero lo fue, y lo es. Si hay algo en lo que el mas destacaba era en perder sus cosas, y si había algo en lo que más destacaba ella era recuperándolas y regresándoselas… el siempre ha creído en una frase **"**_**Se nace predestinado a alguien" **_

Y ahora con más fuerza creía en cada una de las letras de aquella frese, aún recuerda, porque clara mente es algo de lo que nunca podrá, ni siquiera darse el lujo de olvidar, la primera vez que le conoció; al principio mucho antes de conocerla, por palabras del mismo Castiel, su y hasta la fecha mejor amigo, una chica "La nueva" se creó el cuento de "Un fantasma en el Instituto", solo le recomendó ser más discretos, pero eso a él a Lysandro le venía importando muy poco; no paso mucho hasta que nuevamente Castiel le conto lo que Nathaniel le sugirió, contarle la verdad ya que muy seguramente les guardaría el secreto.

-¿Y tu crees que lo haga?- le pregunto un tanto desconfiado-

-Tiene que, a fin de cuentas aunque lo trate de disimular esa "niña"- le entrecomillo con los dedos- se ve que le gusto-

El simplemente prefirió no decirle ya nada, a Castiel siempre le ah gusto auto idolatrarse, era extraño que lo hiciera, pero de cierto modo comprendía por qué abecés tomaba esas actitudes, de lo contrario no serían buenos amigos.

-Escucha- pronto ambos guardaron silencio, silencio que fue ropo por una carcajada del pelirrojo-

Ahora simplemente le esperaría a que llegara con la chica que les guardaría el secreto, escucho gritar a Castiel, mas simplemente no le prestó atención alguna, fue hasta escuchar pasos acercarse hasta donde el, fue entonces que sus ojos parecían jugarle una extrañaba broma, claramente su mirada no se enfocó en su amigo, si no en la chica que estaba tras de el.

-Mira, el es Lysandro- le presento-

-Hola, Mi nombre es Airi, mucho gusto Lysandro- aquella chica simplemente le sonrió de manera dulce-

Después de eso, Castiel llevo a Airi hasta su casa, quedando el solo aun en el instituto, esa chica, sus ojos, su sonrisa, simplemente Ella, era una bella visión que se quedó plasmada en su mente.

Con el tiempo le fue conociendo aun mas, jamás pensó ser tan abierto con ella, era como si de cierta forma Airi tuviese algo que le hiciera ser tal cual es sin tener que encerrarse en su propio mundo.

Pero poco a poco los encuentros eran mas frecuentes, fue hasta entonces que pensó, si era realmente cierto o no que la pelirroja, porque si a diferencia que Castiel Airi es pelirroja natural, estuviera enamorada de el, al principio, reconocía que era bastante bondadosa dispuesta a ayudar a todas las personas con las que fácilmente lograba entablar amistad… y sin darse cuenta, ya no sabia en que momento quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella, y Airi de el, y era claro, la chica prefería pasar mas tiempo cerca de el, aunque no lo admitiera directamente, sabía que Airi le amaba tanto como el a ella.

Salió de sus recuerdo, para regresar a la realidad, Airi avía despertado de golpe, tosiendo, intentar jalar aire con desesperación, el se acercó hasta ella, intentado ayudarle golpeando suavemente su espalda para que normalizara su respiración.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, apenas ella dejo de toser-

-S-Si- respondió, a penas logro observar a Lysandro tomar una pequeña toalla, la cual paso ligeramente por su frente secando el sudor provocado por su esfuerzo reciente- oye, ¿no deberías de estar en otro lugar?-

Lysandro le miro a los ojos, dos jemas rubís que carecían de brillo, un brillo que tiempo atrás, a pesar de estar sumidos en la oscuridad eran fáciles de distinguir.

-¿Lysandro?- le llamo-

-… Perdona ¿Qué decías?-

-¿No deberías de estar con Castiel ensayando? – repitió su pregunta, el solo negó-

-No tenemos nada que ensayar… la Universidad y la escuela de manejo tiene ocupado a Castiel, así que será en otro momento- mintió, la verdad es que ni siquiera una canción para ensayar, o siquiera las ganas suficientes para tener que separarse de ella, pero Airi sabia perfectamente que le mentia-

-Es verdad…Lysandro ¿Cómo van tus canciones?-

-Con la normalidad de siempre, es solo que aun no encuentro, una que sea perfecta, perfecta para ti, mi dulce señorita- le dijo, notando el sonrojo que la chica no pudo evitar-

Minutos mas tarde, una enfermera apareció en la habitación indicando que las horas de visita se terminaron, a regañadientes el joven Victoriano, tuvo que salir del cuarto y del hospital, no sin antes hacer la promesa de llegar temprano a la mañana siguiente.

-Al parecer tu novio ha olvidado su libreta - dijo la enfermera-

-Podría dármela- pidió la pelirroja, a lo cual y solo después de hacer los chequeos de rutina tomo en sus manos la libreta-

Al saberse completamente sola, en esa blanca habitación, suspiro con fuerza, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos, perdiéndose en un recuerdo muy especial… en el día que su corazón casi sale de su pecho y se consideraba la chica más feliz de todo el mundo.

Al terminar el instituto, en su graduación, Lysandro le avía toma de la mano, y sin ser vistos salieron del gimnasio para dirigirse velozmente hasta el sótano.

-¿Qué pasa Lysandro? ¿Por qué me has traído ha este lugar?-

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?- le pregunto, evadiendo las dos preguntas anteriores-

-Si, es el sótano, donde Amber me encerró, donde se organizó el concierto y donde…-

-Nos conocimos por primera ves…- le interrumpió-

-S-si-

-Airi, quiero que sepas… que nunca me sentí así por nadie, antes… tenia una ligera creencia, que las personas estamos predestinadas a estar con alguien, creía y al mismo tiempo no, esa frase, siempre fue mi inspiración para todo lo que eh escrito, para todas mis canciones- le explico- pero sin saber como, esa frase, tomo mas fuerza y dejo de ser mi inspiración-

-¿Y ahora cual es tu inspiración?- pregunto algo Nerviosa-

-Tu…tu lo eres y siempre lo serás, porque con el tiempo…no simplemente la primera ves, logre ver en ti a una chica sincera, tierna, que no duda en ayudar a los demás y con el tiempo lo confirme, tal ves fue amor a primera vista, pero fue amor y lo es-

-…Lysandro- logro articular su nombre, sentía su cara enrojecer y que por todas esas palabras, pronto no se podría distinguir entre su cara y su cabello, o tal ves exageraba, pero en realidad sentía su cara enrojecer-

-Airi ¿Quieres…tu quieres…-fue silenciado, la chica coloco su dedo índice en sus labios-

-Si, si quiero, siempre lo eh querido, porque en secreto, y desde la primera ves que te vi, yo también me enamore de ti-

Un nuevo suspiro le regreso a la realidad, aferro la libreta de su a amado contra su pecho, y cerrando los ojos para no dejar ya más lagrimas libres de sus ojos rubís. Jamás desde las veces que esa libreta, ha estado en sus manos, se atrevió a mirar su interior, pero, por una ves en su vida, lo aria.

_**Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada**____**  
**__**Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma**____**  
**__**Y por cómo me abrazas…**_

Lo primero que logro distinguir al abrir la libreta fue un fragmento de una canción, algo sin terminar, por eso Lysandro seguía con ella, no fue a ensayar, porque no había logrado terminar su nueva canción, y eso le hizo sentirse culpable, un poco mas abajo, en los bordes de la página, estaba escrito su nombre "_Airi, mi musa inspiradora, mi más preciado tesoro"_.

Los recuerdos nuevamente invadieron su mente.

Su relación después de la graduación del instituto, era casi envidiable, según la misma Rosa, era demasiado perfecto, Lysandro siempre era tan detallista cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, además de a ver logrado entrar a la misma universidad, y cuando los proyectos o tareas se le complicaban Lysandro, siempre salía en su ayuda.

Hasta que la dura realidad les golpeo a ambos, si bien Lysandro sabia que Airi tenia una enfermedad de nacimiento, pero nunca lo aparento, fue hasta hace pocos meces que les golpeo duramente, en el último estudio de rutina, Airi fue informada de lo grave que era ya su enfermedad, a pesar que estudios anteriores le decían que poco a poco la enfermedad estaba siendo eliminada, algo que posiblemente nunca pasaría. Esta tomo mas fuerza y ahora lo cobraba con su vida.

Poco a poco, dejo de asistir a la universidad. Y pronto seria mejor que dejara de ver a Lysandro, antes de que se le hiciera más doloroso.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, Airi le avía citado en el parque, según ella tenia algo importante que decirle-

-Si- respondió de forma seca- Lysandro, escucha yo…- internamente, gritaba por decirle la verdad, por un lado quería hacerlo, por el otro, no, tenia miedo-yo…-

-Tu ¿Qué?- pregunto algo preocupado-

-Quiero que terminemos- soltó rápidamente, no sabía de donde saco el valor para decirle eso, y al ver su rostro, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, y gritarle que era una mentira, una broma de muy mal gusto… pero no podía-

-…¿Perdón?-

-Lo que escuchaste, ya no quiero verte- le dijo, ya no le miraba a la cara y fue así que el logro darse cuenta que le mentía con eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por-por que ya me aburrí, me aburriste y nada dura para siempre…por eso y es todo lo que tengo que decirte- estaba dispuesta a irse antes de que sus lagrimas la delataran, muy en el fondo sabia que desde un principio Lysandro noto que le mentía-

-Airi, espera…- intento tomarle de la mano, pero ella solo se alejó, se alejó corriendo lo mas que pudo y si ella hubiese volteado, lograría ver sus ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas-

Un tiempo mas, paso, no estaba segura de cuanto, tal ves solo fueron unas semanas, semanas que se le hicieron eternas, desde que llego a ese cuarto de hospital.

Fue hasta que un día, llamaron a la puerta y ella dio permiso de entrar, sus ojos no podían creer, que Lysandro estuviera hay, en ese lugar, pero su mirada era seria.

-Odio que las personas mientan ¿lo sabes verdad?- fue lo primero que dijo-

-Si- le respondió- se ve que Rosalya no es buena guardando secretos-

-…¿Por qué…-

-Por que no quería que me vieras de esta forma- le interrumpió- por que me duele saber que vas a sufrir por mi culpa, era mejor que sufrieras, si yo terminaba contigo, podrías haberte buscado a otra persona y olvidarte de mi-

-Y que sufriera nuevamente, cuando me enterara de la verdad- le dijo- no pensaste ne eso ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo pensé, y fue por eso que quise contárselo solo a Rosa-

El no dijo nada, solo se acercó hasta ella y le abrazo, le abrazo con fuerza, no queriéndola soltar nunca.

-Entiende que yo nunca podría encontrar a otra persona, solo eres tu, y nadie mas- la beso, la beso como desde hace tiempo lo deseaba, porque el simple hecho de tenerla lejos por esas semas que fueron eternas ya le mataba-

-Lysandro… ya estoy en face terminal, por favor no me hagas sufrir mas- le dijo entre lágrimas- vete y déjame morir sola, por favor…-

-¡Nunca te voy a dejar! ¡NUNCA ENTIENDELO!¡Yo te amo y estaré hasta el final contigo!- para Airi era la primera ves que veía llorar a Lysandro-

Han pasado tres meces, desde aquel día en que ambos, sin saberlo mencionarlo, recordaron todo el camino que los llevo hasta ese día, por palabras de la misma Rosa una disquera estaba interesada en Lysandro y Castiel, par formas un nuevo grupo musical, Lysandro no quería hacerlo, o simplemente no quería para no alejarse de la pelirroja, pero Airi y Rosa se las ingeniaron para convencerlo, si ambos chicos lograban impresionar a los representantes de la disquera, tendrían un contrato asegurado y para eso, necesitaban interpretar las mejores canciones escritas por el claro estaba.

-¡Pero que mono te ves!- grito Rosa ante su nuevo diseño en la ropa de Lysandro- Airi dile que sebe genial con ese atuendo-

La pelirroja asintió y de no ser por la mascarilla de oxigeno que ahora se veía obligada a usar para facilitarle la respiración, ambos jurarían que ella estaba sonriendo.

-En realidad, la disquera no me importa, no quiero ir- dijo el chico, aflojándose un poco el nudo de la cina que tenia en el cuello, nudo que por cierto Rosalya se aseguro de ajustar MUY bien-

-Es una gran oportunidad Lysandro- le dijo Airi quitándose la mascarilla- no la desperdicies quedándote aquí-

-No deberías de quitarte eso- le regaño el de ojos bicolores colocándole nuevamente la mascarilla- ¿Estas segura?-

-Si, además Rosa se queda conmigo, de lo contrario si no vas me enfadare- le reto-

-bien, si así lo quieren…- esta ves fue Lisandro quien le quito la mascarilla, solo para poder besarla-

Pero esa ves ese beso fue distinto, era mas apasionado que los besos anteriores, un nudo en su garganta se estaba comenzando a formar tenia un mal presentimiento.

-¡Déjala ya!- reclamo Rosalya- anda apresúrate que se hace tarde-

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo- le animo la pelirroja-

Para cuando Lysandro llego al lugar donde se llevaría acabo una guerra de bandas, donde no solo el grupo de Lysandro, sino que otros grupos competían por el contrato de la disquera, el y Castiel, junto a unos conocidos del victoriano, dieron lo mejor de si mismos, pero en realidad mas que cantar para esos sujetos, Lysandro desde su corazón esperaba que sus canciones le llegaran a Airi, por que cada letra, cada entonación, estaban dirigidos solo a ella.

Al final, lo lograron, lograron obtener el contrato con la disquera, fue algo fugas, ya que su teléfono sono.

-¿Si?-

_-Lysandro! Venrapido Airi…Airi…-_

Su celular se separo de su oído y termino golpeándose contra el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Castiel, al ver al aun mas pálido semblante de su amigo-

El no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo del lugar, lo único que le importaba era llegar rápidamente al hospital.

Al llegar, miro a Rosalya y a su hermano, parados frente a la habitación, los rastro de lagrimas en las mejillas de Rosa eran evidentes, no pregunto nada solo entro, ala habitación ignorando los comentarios de las enfermeras y el medico que estaban en el lugar.

-Lysandro- dijo la chica a penas con vos débil-

-Estoy aquí- tomo su mano, la sentía un poco fría- ya estoy aquí-

-El concierto…-

-Ganamos- le informa intentado sonar feliz, mas no podía-

-Me alegro… lys…yo, no pude evitarlo, leí tu libreta y tus canciones…-

-Estaban inspiras en ti, tu eres mi musa inspiradora…-

-Tu mayor tesoro- le sonrió débilmente-

-Airi…-

-Me alegra que estés aquí…-

-S-siempre estaré contigo-

-Gracias, por haberme amado- tras esas palabras apretó fuertemente su mano y el respondió la gesto-

-Siempre te voy a mar- el no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, poco a poco se acercó hasta su rostro, hasta unir sus labios con los de Airi, dándole un suave beso, pero lleno de mucho amor-

Al separarse, noto una pequeña lagrima escapar de los ahora ojos cerrados de la pelirroja, una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios…y la fuerza de su mano desapareció, un sonido parecido aun zumbido se dejo escuchar. No quería creer lo, no quería, era un sueño, tenia que despertar quería…el…

-…A-Airi…-

Airi, avía dejado de respirar, la enfermedad en sus pulmones ya era terminal y los doctores no le damas mas de seis meces de vida, y Lysandro lo sabia, lo sabia por que Rosalya se lo conto, por que el sabría afrontarlo llegado el dia, por eso quería estar con ella, para llenarla de amor, para que no sufriera, y por tal motivo tendría que dejar de llorar en silencio, aunque eso le era imposible, por que nunca amo a nadie como a ella. Muy profundo de su alma, Airi no se avía ido ella aun existía en su corazón, aun era su musa inspiradora

Y sobre todo.

Su mas grande teso.

**Fin**

_**Notas fianles.**_

**No me maten! Tengo un perro y dos pececitos que cuidar…. Ok no xD**

**La verdad no me resistirá a hacer esto, una historia dramática, pero DRAMATICA que hasta me hizo llorar mientras la escribía (estaba inspirada QoQ) **

**Y bueno, espero les haiga gustado esta historia, y no haberles hecho llorar demasiado (?**

**Y nos vemos en le siguiente fic **

**Hasta la próxima**

**xoxo**


End file.
